


Page 67

by Barcardivodka



Series: Bad Boys [2]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barcardivodka/pseuds/Barcardivodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bit messy though,” Lewis commented</p>
            </blockquote>





	Page 67

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! The boys are really, seriously, not very nice and commit an act of violence.
> 
> You may need to read the first in the series The Unexpected, to really enjoy this one.
> 
> For peskyjay and chocandnuts - visual prompt and page 67
> 
> unbeta'd

It was easy enough, if you’d done it a few times. Grab a handful of hair, pull the head back and slice. If you got the carotid artery and the jugular than your victim would be unconscious from blood loss before they hit the floor.

Lewis stepped back as Hathaway let go of Jenkins and the man flopped to the floor, the look of shocked surprised his death mask.

Hathaway gave Lewis one of his rare full smiles. “Told you it would work.”

Lewis looked over at the far wall of the pub, blood dripped from the odd assortment of faded pictures and outdated garnish wallpaper.

“Bit messy though,” he commented. Although the arterial spray had been impressive, not a single drop of blood had landed on Lewis, who had been stood in front of Jenkins, distracting him while Hathaway had approached from behind and dispatched the unsuspecting man, quickly and quietly.

“Laura will love it,” Hathaway replied. The smile had disappeared, replaced with his normal stoic expression.

Lewis nodded in agreement. “Right, best be going and report back to Innocent. “ He looked down at Jenkins as he walked round him to join James. “Surprised she wanted such an obvious murder for this one.”

“His drugs killed four students. You know how protective Innocent can be.”

“I know, but this is going to screw up our clear up percentages,” Lewis said as they made their way to the backdoor of the pub.

“We can’t solve them all, “James replied, “that would make people suspicious, “he smirked.

Lewis huffed out a laugh.


End file.
